The Unkindness of Ravens
by nickimonkey
Summary: Lucas and Nathan Scott never got along after realizing they are brothers. But two sisters might change that. Haley and Chloe James. Who happen to be each brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again this is a Lucas/original character story **

**It is based on the dream I had where I was Nathan's best friend and Haley's sister that fell in love with Lucas Scott.**

**If you need the picture of Chloe as someone, picture her as Troian Bellisario from Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Chloe James walked the halls of Tree Hill high with her head held high. She thought she was on top of the world.

Her best friend walked by her side. "You think you are ready for the game tonight?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Should I be the one asking you that question? You are the one playing in it, not me."

"Nathan Scott never worries about a game. He just does it."

Chloe climbed onto Nathan's back. "You are just saying that because your idiot of a father always told you to say that."

Nathan carried her to her next class. "I wish he would just leave me alone."

"I think the only way for him to fully leave you alone if you get emancipated, get married at a young age, he got thrown in jail for doing something bad or you kill him."

Nathan leaned his head back to see her face. "You want to come all over tonight so that we could plan something to kill him."

"That will not be a good idea. Because you won't be able to play basketball the way you want to at all if you were in jail." Chloe told him, shaking her head. "Besides, my sister Haley has to tutor me in math because I'm failing. I also think she could tutor you. You need it."

"Your sister is Lucas's best friend right?" He hated to ask her about it but he needed to know.

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes. My sister is your brother's best friend."

"Please don't call him that." Nathan begged his best friend. "He is not my brother."

"I know you don't like it when I call him that but that is what he is. Don't act like a jackass like your father." Chloe said before slapping Nathan upside the head. "Just because you two didn't grow up together doesn't mean that you are not brothers."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You don't even like your own sister."

"That is because she slept with you while I was sleeping at your house, spending the night."

Nathan groaned. "I already told you it meant nothing to me."

"That doesn't matter." Chloe told him. "What matters is she once again stole someone that was important to one of her sisters."

"I promise you it will never happen again. Besides, you would kill me if that ever happened again."

"Damn right I would." Chloe smirked. "Now can you bring me in the classroom before the final bell rings. I don't want to be late."

Nathan walked in the classroom before yelling. "The captain of the basketball team and the head cheerleader have arrived."

The teacher looked at him for a second. "Thank you Mr. Scott. For once again interrupting my class. Now please go to your class since you are not in mine."

Chloe hopped down from Nathan's back. "You really didn't have to do that."

Nathan kissed Chloe's cheek. "Goodbye. I love you. See you at lunch." Nathan said before leaving the room.

Chloe sat down at her desk as the teacher started to speak. Trying not to fall asleep as he did so.

"Today, you will be assigned an assignment to do. You will have to do a research paper and presentation on an important event in American history." The teacher told them which caused all of the students to groan loudly.

The teacher laughed before continuing what he was saying. "It will be completed in groups of two and will be due in three weeks. It will consist of more than half your final quarter grade. I will be announcing partners at the end of class today."

* * *

Chloe looked at the paper she was just handed. This assignment didn't that bad.

As the final bell rang, their teacher told them. "Chloe James. You will be paired with Lucas Scott on this assignment."

Lucas could not get out of the classroom fast enough. He left the room mumbling something to himself.

Chloe followed close behind him. "Lucas? Can we please talk for minute?"

Lucas turned around to face her. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting to your boyfriend or something?"

"Nathan is not my boyfriend." Chloe told him. "We are just friends."

Lucas scoffed. "You could have fooled me. It seems like that dude gets everything he want."

Chloe crossed her arms. "I know you think that Nathan got the better deal. Having his father in his life. But Dan Scott is no saint. He has done some pretty bad things. Some done to Nathan, some not. But in my opinion you got the better end of the situation. Because being friends with Nathan for so many years has made me realize that I would rather kill myself then have a father like Dan controlling everything I did."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, not really believing a word she was saying. "What kind of bad things did he do?"

Chloe shook her head. "That's not really my position to say."

Lucas laughed right in her face. "Then why should I believe you?"

"I am telling you the truth, that's why you should believe me.' Chloe snapped at him. "I know you think I'm just some stuck up, popular cheerleader but I'm more like my sister then you realize."

That is when the connection makes sense. Lucas came to the realization that Chloe was actually Haley's baby sister that was a year younger than they were. "I'm sorry for snapping. I sort of forgot who you actually were."

Chloe shrugged it off. "No worries Lucas. I'm usually never at my house anyway."

"Same goes for Haley." Maybe the sisters were more alike than Lucas thought.

Chloe smiled at him. "Hey. Do you want to start on the project now? Maybe get some lunch together."

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together. "Don't you meet up with Nathan every day at lunch? I don't want to disturb your routine."

"I see him every day. Hell, I practically live at his house." Chloe said while fixing her hair. "I don't think he will mind me missing one little lunch to do a school project. Besides, he won't even know since he got a bunch of girls fawning all over him."

Lucas stretched out his hand for Chloe to take. "And then to the library it is."

Chloe took Lucas' hand and intertwined their fingers, letting him guide her down the hallway. "This is going to be the easiest assignment I've ever done in my life." Chloe mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it. I worked hard on it. I hope nobody is mad that they should Brooke and Lucas story but I can't picture myself as Brooke. And Troian looks like she could be Haley's sister. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm happy people like in this. This is the first story where one, it doesn't have a kid and two, that it is based on myself a little bit.**

* * *

Chloe walked into the gym for cheerleading practice. It had to be her favorite part of the day.

The basketball team also practiced the same time the cheerleading squad did. It was a great way to keep an eye on Nathan and how he was doing.

Chloe put your stuff down on the ground, before walking up to Nathan. "How's practice going?"

Nathan hugged her tightly. "It's good. Where were you at lunch past few days. I didn't see you."

Chloe looked over in Lucas' direction. "I was doing an assignment with a friend."

Brooke saw this and smirked. "Chlo! Get over here. We have to get this routine down."

Chloe kissed Nathan's cheek before going back over to Brooke. "What do you really want Brooke?"

Brooke nodded her head towards Lucas. "What is going on between you and the other Scott?"

"Nothing is going on between us." Chloe said, shaking her head. "He is just my sister's best friend."

Brooke her hands on her hips. "What I just saw did not look like nothing."

Chloe sighed in defeat. "Fine. We are working on the history project together."

Brooke stared her down. "But that's not all. I can feel it. I'm your best friend. I know you probably better than you know yourself. You sometimes seem to forget that."

"Correction. Nathan knows me better than I know myself. You don't." Chloe pointed out before saying. "I might have a crush on him."

Brooke started to jump up and down. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Chloe covered Brooke's mouth. "Shut up. Did you have to be so loud? Lucas doesn't even know I like him. And Nathan can never know. He would kick my ass if he knew."

Brooke licked the palm of Chloe's hand in hopes of getting out of her grasps.

Chloe quickly pulled away. "Gross!" She said while rubbing her hand on her skirt to wipe about the spit.

"Even if you date but still don't want Nathan to know I will cover for you. So that way he will never find out unless you want him to."

Chloe hugged Brooke tightly. "I love you for doing this B. Davis."

"No problem C. James," Brooke said as she pushed Chloe towards Lucas. "Talk to him you dork. Tell him how much you like him. I'm pretty sure he's going to feel the same way about you."

"Before I forget. Tell Nathan I got him a tutoring session with my sister. And not to be a jackass while he is with her."

Brooke nodded her head in recognition. "Shut up and go get your boy."

As Chloe walked past Lucas she took his hand and dragged him out of the gym, running as fast as her legs could take her.

Haley watched the scene play out in shock. She turned to Brooke. "What the hell just happened?"

"You will have to wait and see." Brooke sent a playful smirk Haley's way.

Haley knew very well what that face meant. Chloe was going to have a new boyfriend sometime in near future. "Well, she could do a lot worse than my best friend." Haley mumbled to herself.

* * *

Chloe ran down the hall with Lucas until she found what he wanted to. An empty classroom. She pulled him inside before locking the door behind her.

Lucas laughed as he put his hand in his pocket. "Why did you do that?"

"So I can do this." Chloe said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Lucas immediately kissed Chloe back. He couldn't remember how long he wanted to do that. But after realizing what he was doing he quickly pulled away. "i'm sorry. I want to do this but I just can't."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Why can't you? We both have feelings for each other. So why shouldn't we be together?"

"We are each other's siblings' best friends. If we date it'll mess everything up between you and Nathan and me and Haley."

"Why does that matter now? We could figure out that later. What matters now is how we feel about each other and whether or not we want to be with each other."

Lucas ran a hand over Chloe's cheek. "Aren't you worried it will cause problems with them?"

"I'm pretty sure that at first it will. Then over time they will get used to the idea and come to accept us as a couple. Much like we would if they were in our situation."

Lucas looked down at the ground. "I want to be with you Chloe but I don't know what to do about any of it."

Chloe took Lucas' hand. "We will take it one step at a time and see where goes from there."

Lucas smiled at her. "How can you be so calm in a situation like this?"

"My life revolves around sports. I need something that is a little less chaotic in my life. And my mindset is something I can control."

Lucas ran a hand through Chloe hair. "When do you get to be this smart?"

Chloe smirked. "I have always been this smart. I'm just good at hiding it from everyone."

Lucas laughed at her comment. "That explains why you barely state by when it comes to school. You are too lazy to actually do the work."

Chloe hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! Stop making fun of me or no more kisses for you."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Lucas said before laying Chloe down on the desk and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it seem like this is going to fast but Nathan and Haley's relationship went super fast as well. Please leave a review or PM me about what you want to see in this story.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't worry guys. This story will have Nathan and Haley. The first example will be in this chapter.**

**And about them being in different grades but the same class. My history class was half juniors, half sophomores. It doesn't really matter what grade you are in, you can still be in the same classes.**

* * *

"I'm doing what?!" Haley yelled at her sister. "No I will not! You can't make me!"

Chloe sat on the bed that she rarely used. "I promise I will make it up to you. And he needs help more then I do. I told him you would do it because you are the best tutor I know."

Haley shook her head. "But he seems like the biggest jackass in the world."

"He isn't like that once you get to know him." Chloe told her sister. "Besides I've already told him not to act like a jackass around you."

"Like he would actually do that. Being an asshole is in his genes."

Sometimes Chloe hated how stubborn her sister could be. "Again I have already told him not to. Nathan listens to me."

"Like you did when Dan told you to stay away from Lucas." Haley snapped at Chloe.

Chloe pointed a finger at her. "Like I would listen to anything that man tells me to do. Dan Scott does not control me, much like he does with everyone else."

Haley looked down at the ground. "Lucas just wants to get to know his father."

"I know he does." Chloe said, nodding her head. "But Dan Scott is a very bad man. He is much worse then Lucas even realizes."

Haley scoffed. "Oh please. He can't be that bad. He is like the richest man in town."

"Nathan does not have that easy, charmed life you think he does." Chloe tried to correct her sister. "Sometimes he doesn't even want to go home without me going with him. That is why I'm always over there and rarely ever at home myself."

"Look. Just please do this for me. I promise you won't regret it."

Haley secretly loved to see her sister beg. "If this turns out bad you are going down sister."

Lucas walked into the room. "If what turns out bad?"

Haley started to blush. "It's nothing Luke. I swear."

Lucas looked at Chloe, knowing that she would tell him the truth. "What is going on?"

"I am paying Haley to tutor Nathan. He really needs it more than I do."

Lucas tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Haley spoke up. "It's our way to get him to stop hazing you. Which is better then Chloe threatening to castrate him or never allowing him to have sex again."

Lucas winced when he thought about what Haley was saying. "Did you really have to say that? That is not an image I want going through my mind."

Haley smirked when she figured out that he was starting to feel what she was feeling. "Much like how I don't want the image of you making out with my sister permanently implanted my brain? Oh wait… It's too late. it's already permanently in my brain for the rest of my life."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to over exaggerate all the time?"

"I don't have to, I just like to." Haley said as she picked her backpack off of the desk chair. "I guess I should leave now. To go to the tutoring session I don't even want to be at."

Chloe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Haley left the room. "Sometimes I really hate that girl."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Sometimes she could be more difficult to deal with then others."

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "So, what do you want to do now? Should we work on our project a little more?"

"I think I have a better idea as to what we can do with our time." Lucas said, taking Chloe by the waist and kissing her as passionately as he could.

* * *

Haley waited by Nathan's car as he got out of it. "Can we just get this over with please?"

Nathan walked up the dock and sat on the nearest bench. "I get you don't want to be here. But you don't have to be so mean."

Haley sat down across from him. "And you don't have to be a jackass to every girl you see."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You don't know me. You think you do but you don't."

"I know your kind of better than you think I do."

Nathan rested his arms on the table. "Oh really? How so?"

Haley picked up the math book that was on the table and showed it to Nathan.**"**Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan must be stupider then she thought he was. "It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because..."

Nathan cut her off mid sentence. "I don't even play football."

Haley shrugged it off. Right now she could care less what sport Nathan played. "Whatever. The point is, at the end of the day all your bluster and bull shit don't mean anything to math because math don't care, and neither do I."

Nathan gave Haley his famous smile. "Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too."

Haley couldn't believe she promised her sister that she would tutor this asshole. "Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of sh..." She shook her head, disapprovingly. "Let's just get started, okay?"

Nathan opened the math book. "Because the sooner we finish the sooner you can get out of here, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that the Haley/Nathan interaction is the scene from the actual show but I wanted to make it more real.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you guys have story corrections then please tell me where they are located. My eyesight is really bad and I can't see the mistakes.**

* * *

"How tutoring go with Nathan?" Chloe asked her sister.

Haley sat down at her desk. "It went better than I thought it would. He's actually a really nice guy."

Chloe all of a sudden got cocky. "See, I told you everything would work out just fine."

Haley took all of the books out of her backpack. "How did sex with Lucas go?"

Chloe was quick to respond. "We did not have sex. We are taking it slow. Besides, we haven't even been together more and then a day or two."

Haley started to do her homework. "That hasn't stopped you before. I remember a time you would do anything to get in the someone's pants."

Chloe put her hand on her hips. "I think you have me confused with Taylor. Just because I am a cheerleader doesn't make me a slut too."

Haley didn't look up from her paper. "I bet you and Nathan took each other's virginity."

Chloe needed to get off this topic and fast. "Can we please stop talking about my virginity? It is making me really uncomfortable."

Haley nodded. "Maybe you should start doing your homework."

Chloe smiled proudly. "I already did mine."

"What?!" Haley turned the chair around to face heart. "How did that happen?"

"Lucas help me. He's very good at algebra two. And we finished our history project early."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course you get your smart athlete boyfriend to help you. Most of us don't have that luxury."

Chloe laid back on the bed. "I'm not that lucky. Brooke has been with most of the people from the basketball team."

"Just another example of someone who wants to get in everyone's pants."

Chloe threw a pillow at Haley. "Shut up. Don't talk about her that way even if it's true. She's my best friend."

Haley started to doodle on her homework. "I thought Nathan was your best friend."

"You can have more than one best friend idiot. For example, you have me and Lucas as your best friends."

Haley smirked. "I wouldn't call you a best friend. Just someone I have to deal with for the rest of my life."

"Well, if you're going to be so rude to me maybe I should just leave." Chloe said, getting off the bed.

Haley stopped what she was doing once again to turn around and face her sister. "Where are you going?"

Chloe got her purse and car keys off of the bedside table. "Probably to the River Court. to check on the boys, see how they're doing. They decided that they would practice together tonight."

"Maybe I should with you." Haley, starting to get up from her chair.

Chloe grabbed Haley by the shoulders and forced her to sit back down. "Please stay here and finish your homework. I have feeling Dan going to be at the River Court and I don't you seeing anything he might do."

Haley nodded her head as her sister left the room.

What Chloe didn't know what that ten minutes after she left the house, Haley got in her car and drove straight to the River Court.

* * *

Not even before she had a chance to park her car Chloe heard someone yelling. And it could only mean one person, Dan Scott.

Dan was probably yelling at Nathan for even playing with Lucas and not trying to get him kicked off the basketball game.

Chloe never understood why Dan hated that Lucas was on the basketball team so much. It doesn't make sense. If you are someone who so obsessed with basketball wouldn't you be happy that you have two sons instead of the one giving a chance to continue your legacy?

But no Dan Scott wasn't like that. The only thing he cared about besides basketball was himself.

Chloe quickly got out of her car and ran over to them. "What is going on here?"

"If it isn't the little bitch that always try to keep my son's mind off of basketball." Dan said as he brought his hand back to slap her.

Nathan and Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind them before Dan could slap Chloe.

Lucas walked right up to Dan and got in his face. "Don't you ever hurt her the way you did my mom."

Dan laughed evily. "It's nice to know that this girl can mess of both of my sons' lives."

Nathan pointed a finger at his father. She is not the one messing up our lives. You are. Chloe is the best thing that has happened to me. You only reason I don't move out of this town."

"You suck the joy out of everything and make everything seem like it's life or death. Not anything in the world revolves around basketball. It is just a sport, not a job like you turn it into. I don't have to play in order to be happy, unlike you."

Dan grabbed Chloe by the arm. "Well let's see how much you focus when she is out of your life for good." He said, dragging her towards the water.

Nathan and Lucas ran after them, hoping this was not going to turn out as bad as they thought it would.

Chloe started to squirm. "Get the hell off of me you piece of crap you will regret it."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You think I'm afraid I'm girl like you?"

"You should be." Chloe said as she kicked him in the place you don't want to be kicked, I causing him to fall to his knees.

The boys eyes went wide. They had no idea that the petite girl could do anything like that.

Dan groaned in pain. "What in the world was that?"

"That is proof not to mess with a girl that has done cheerleading and gymnastics her whole life. And if you come anywhere near any of us again it is going to be a lot worse." Chloe smirked as Dan struggled to get up and leave as quickly as he could.

She ran over to the boys and hugged them as tightly as possible.

"We are so happy that you are okay." They both mumbled into each of her ears.

Chloe laid her head on Lucas' shoulder. "I just want to go home."

Nathan smiled. "How about this. Tonight we are going to spend the night at your parents' house and then tomorrow we can go looking for a place of our own. Because I have a feeling after what we just did we won't be wanted back in the Scott house."

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Wait. You two going to be living together?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Nathan questioned.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, waiting for Lucas to answer the question.

Lucas shook his head. "I have no problem with it. I'm just a little surprised about it though."

Haley was watching from inside of her car when she saw them walking to Nathan's car so they could leave. She was disappointed in herself. She had judged Nathan Scott before actually getting to know him. Now Haley will not see him the same way again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. What do you think about Chloe's confrontation with Dan?**

**And do you think that after what she saw, Haley will see Nathan in a different light and treat him like a normal person instead of a guy that gets whatever he wants?**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: About what happened in the last chapter: No one knew Haley was even there. And the only other witnesses were Nathan and Lucas. I think Dan just assumed they wouldn't tattle on him.**

* * *

Lucas laid on the bed next to Haley. "What are you thinking about?"

Haley laid her arms on her stomach. "I don't want to talk about it because I know you will get mad at me."

Lucas turned on him side in order to face her. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Haley sighed. She knew Lucas hated talking about Nathan when Chloe is not around. "I'm just thinking about what could be going on in the next room. Do you know he is sleeping in her room and not the guest one."

"I never thought I would be the rational one in this situation." Lucas shook his head. "We used to do that."

"Not when we were 16, we didn't." Haley pointed out to him.

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust my own girlfriend, Hales?" Lucas said, getting off Haley's bed.

"No. I'm just saying they are pretty close and are both super popular. For all we know they probably hooked up in the past."

"They are super close. That is it Haley. You need to have more faith in them." Lucas did not want to have this conversation right now.

Haley raised her eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you are okay with them living together?"

Lucas nodded his head. "I don't get why I shouldn't. They have technically already been living with each other for years. Now is no different."

Haley sighed. Her best friend could be so stubborn sometimes. "You don't get it, do you? That could be secretly dating behind our backs."

"I think you're the one that doesn't get it Haley." Lucas started to laugh. For a smart girl Haley could be really clueless at times. "They're not lovers. He has more like her big brother and protector, protecting her from all the teenage boys trying to have their way with her. It is nothing more than that."

Haley decided to listen to what Lucas had to say before continuing to argue with him about it. "How can you be so sure?"

That explains the way Nathan acted after finding out about us yesterday after the River Court." Lucas pointed out, assuming Nathan or Chloe would have already told her what happened with Dan. "He said that I was Chloe's first ever boyfriend. That I had a good thing going for me and I should not mess it up."

Haley nodded. "I was there at the River Court. I saw what happened. And when I got home I heard you three talking, so I thought I would stay behind and listen in case any of you needed me for some sort of moral support."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling you were there. You have a tendency to be just a little bit nosy."

"I am not!" Haley leaned over as far as she could without getting off the bed to slap Lucas on the shoulder. "I am going to tell you exactly what Nathan told you. If you hurt her I will help him kill you."

"I assume you would. Just FYI the same goes for Nathan if he hurts you. He's dead." Lucas told Haley matter of factly.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Haley's head. "I understand it now. We have the same relationship Chloe and Nathan do. You are like my big brother as well as my best friend."

Lucas smiled at what Haley just said. "Were you in the kitchen? Because if so I saw Nathan looking in that direction of view a few times."

Haley got off the bed and groaned. "Are we that predictable now?"

"I guess you are." Lucas said as he pulled Haley into a tight hug. "Don't worry. Nathan is good for you… For both of you."

* * *

_"What was that in the car?" Nathan asked Lucas and Chloe as they walked into the James house._

_Chloe looked down at her feet, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing profusely. "What was what? I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."_

_"The whole ride here Lucas had his arm wrapped around you and was whispering things into your ear. What was that?"_

_Lucas and Chloe both shared a nervous look. They did not know what to do. They didn't think Nathan would figure it out this quickly. "Nothing is going on." Lucas told his brother._

_Nathan grabbed Chloe's shoulders in order to get her to look at him. "Chloe I know you would never lie to me about something like this, just like I would never lie to you. So, tell me the truth. What is going on between you and my brother?"_

_Haley walked back into the house at that exact moment and heard Nathan call Lucas his brother for the first time. She smileat the fact that Nathan was getting over how his and his brother's relationship started._

_Chloe finally looked up into Nathan's eyes. She could not lie to him to save her life. "Lucas and I are dating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just know you really like each other. And I didn't want to cause any problems between you."_

_Nathan looked up briefly and caught a glimpse of Haley. He smiled. "I might just want to date your sister. So I would be a hypocrite if I said I didn't approve."_

_Lucas was kind of shocked that Nathan said that. He wasn't expecting Nathan to be so much about the situation._

_Chloe hugged him as tight as she could, though it never bothered Nathan how tight she hugged him. "I love you Nate."_

_Nathan gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too Chloe bear."_

_The boy then pointed a finger at his older brother. "You are her first boyfriend ever so if you hurt her and I swear to God you are going to regret it. I might even kill you with my bare hands."_

_Lucas nodded as he put his arm around Chloe. Lucas have to admit he was slightly afraid of Nathan threat. "Come on Chlo. Let's get you to bed."_

_As the couple left the room, Haley came out of her hiding spot. "Hey Nathan."_

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley waist. "Hey Haley. Did you miss me?"_

_Haley nodded her head. "But I was more worried about you than anything."_

_Nathan gave his girlfriend a weird look. "Why would you be worried about me? You have nothing to be worried about Hales."_

_Haley looked into his eyes. "I saw what happened at the River Court with your dad."_

_Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "You weren't supposed to see that. I never wanted you to see something like that."_

_Haley took his face in her hands. "I am glad I did see it. It gave me proof that you are not the ignorant jackass that you make everyone see you as."_

_Nathan gave Haley a soft smirk. "So, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"_

_"You made me so proud tonight, it was sweet how you put Chloe above your dad. She and Lucas are your family now. And I want to be a part of that. So yes. I would be extremely happy to be a girlfriend." Haley said before placing her lips on his._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. How fast do you want the Chloe/Lucas and Naley relationships to go? Should I keep it like the show? Should Chloe and Luke be the ones to get married young? Or should both of them?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about not updating over the weekend. I will try to update every day. Except for the weekend. **

* * *

Lucas walked into Chloe and Nathan's apartment with Haley. The few good things about them getting an apartment together is there is no Dan to deal with and they each have their own room.

Haley smiled when she saw Nathan cooking in the kitchen. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She buried her face into his back and mumbled. "Hey handsome. What are you making me?"

Chloe came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. "He is making me bacon and cheese omelette."

Haley sent her sister a playful glare. "That's not fair! You are his favorite. You get anything you want from him. I should be his favorite."

"You are Lucas' favorite." Chloe told Haley. "But being the favorite has its downside most of the time."

Lucas looked Chloe up and down. "Haley is not my favorite. You should know by now that you are my one and only."

Nathan could tell his brother's tone of voice what he was trying to do. So, he turned around and pointed the fork that he was using at Lucas. "If you even try to peak at what is under that towel, I might as well kill you now." He then turned to Chloe. "I would go get go for breakfast if I were you."

Chloe groaned as she gave Lucas a peck on the lips. "See what I mean by the disadvantages of being the favorite? If somebody treats me like a child." She told her sister she left the room to go change.

"Nothing to revealing Chloe James!" Nathan called to her.

Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan's behavior. "She is right. You do act like her father."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Someone has to."

Both Nathan and Lucas gave Haley a weird look. They had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" Haley questioned the two of them. "I'm just saying, my parents are hippies and they have too many kids to keep track of. So, they usually me and Chloe do whatever we want. Someone needs to discipline us every so often."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What are you two going to do today since there is no school?"

Chloe walked back into the room and sat on Lucas' lap. "We were thinking while you to go down to the River Court and play, we were going shopping with Brooke so that we could dress up for you guys later." she said, looking at haley back up her story in case the boys asked her.

Lucas kissed his girlfriend once. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Brooke followed Haley and Chloe into the shop. "And Nathan and Lucas don't know you're doing this? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Chloe nodded her head. "We are in love with them. And we know they are in love with us. So not why not get something that shows them how much we love them? You should get one for Julian while we are here."

Brooke shook her head no. "Getting their jersey number tattooed right above your ass is just as bad as getting their name tattooed on you. It's like you're branding yourself for life. What if it doesn't even work out between you guys?"

"Shouldn't we be the ones freaking out about doing this and not you?" Haley laughed at her sister's best friend. "Second, unlike with a name tattoo , if it doesn't work out, which is not going to be the case, we could always lie and tell people that it is a tattoo of our favorite number."

Brooke laughed as both sisters sat in the chairs. "What are you two thinking? This is insane. I know very well who the mastermind behind this plan is."

Chloe ignored her best friend as the tattoo artist asked her a question. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

Haley smiled. "I would like to get the number 23 tattooed on my lower back right above my ass. And my sister here would like the number three in that same place."

The tattoo artist nodded his head while writing down the information. "What color would you like it to be in?"

"We would both like it outlined with white but the number colored blue."

The man wrote that down. "Is there any significance to these tattoos?"

Haley nodded. "Those numbers are our boyfriends' basketball numbers. They are the co-captain and captain of the Tree Hill High Ravens."

The man got out of his seat. "I'll be right back with your outlines." He walked out of the room, leaving the girls alone yet again.

"So now that you've basically connected yourself to Nathan and Lucas for life. We should discuss what you guys are going to name your kids." Brooke said, only half joking.

"I would want to name my son James because it's my maiden name." Haley said almost immediately. "James Lucas Scott would be his full name. With Nathan's permission of course."

Chloe looked at her sister and said through gritted teeth. "I want to name my son James."

"Let's find a compromise?" Brooke had no idea that a simple conversation like this would result in an argument between the two siblings. "How about, the first one to have a baby boy gets to name their son James? How does that sound?"

The sisters shook on it. "That seems fair."

Chloe had to think about it for a minute."If I couldn't name my son James then I would probably name him Evan."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I like it. Evan Scott. Has a nice ring to it."

"I will have to think about my second choice for a boy's name." Haley told them.

Brooke put her feet on Chloe's lap. "Now on to the girl's name."

"Ever since I was little I was obsessed with the name Sawyer. So I would name my baby girl probably Sawyer Nova Scott, depending on if Lucas likes it or not."

It was Haley turn. "I don't know about her first name but I want her middle name to be after someone."

Chloe frowned. "Please don't use your middle name or name her after Taylor."

Haley crossed her arm over her chest. "I would probably name her after you or Quinn since you two are my favorite."

The tattoo artist walk back into the room before Chloe could respond. He showed them both his stretches which they immediately liked.

The girls flipped onto their backs so that he could start his work.

Brooke held her hand out for Chloe to take, in case the pain got to be unbearable.

"She will need it more than I do." Chloe said, nodding in Haley's direction. I told you I had a high pain tolerance. Don't you remember the time I broke my leg playing soccer and didn't even cry?"

Brooke shook her head as she got up and moved herself over to sit by Haley. "You are so weird. I don't even know why I hang out with you?"

* * *

Lucas walked with Nathan into the jewelry store. You do know we technically lied to them about going to the River Court. I promised Chlo a while ago that I would never lie to them."

Nathan patted his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry Luke. It's not even a total lie. We are going to the River Court after we pick out their rings."

"I already know which one I'm going to get. I picked it while I went online last night." Lucas said, suddenly all proud of himself.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You suck sometimes, you know that right?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Just shut up and pick out the ring you want to buy Haley."

Nathan pointed at the prettiest ring he could find. "How about that one? Do you think she will like it?"

"i'm sure she will love it." Lucas said, looking at the ring. "Don't you think that's a little bit expensive? I'm pretty sure you don't have that kind of money."

Nathan shook his head. "I have some money saved up from when I got emancipated from my parents. Now show me the ring you're getting for Chloe."

Lucas walked over to where the ring was. "It is the second one from the bottom."

Nathan is pleasantly surprised that Lucas knew what Chloe's perfect engagement ring was. "Oh my God. She has been looking at that ring for a year."

Lucas slapped his brother upside the head. "Why do you think I'm getting it idiot?"

Soon everything was bought and paid for and the boys were heading back to their car. "Tonight is going to be a night to remember."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**I just have a few questions. Should Haley to persue her music at some point? I know that in the show Haley was the one that got pregnant. But which girl should get pregnant? Haley or Chloe or both?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For some reason isn't sending my update notifications to anyone. I will try to update Monday through Friday. So, if I were you guys I would check my profile once a day to see if there is an update**

* * *

Lucas sat on the couch. "So, when do you think we should do this?"

Nathan sat next to his brother. "I don't know honestly. Maybe wait a few days before we pop the question in case a special occasion comes along."

Lucas picked up a game controller. "Are you going to play me or not?"

Nathan nodded his head right his phone went off, signaling that he had a text message. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the message. "Shit."

Lucas was surprised by Nathan's sudden outburst. "What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen with the girls?"

Nathan shook his head. "Chloe just text me saying that there is going to be a mandatory dinner at the James household. Just the sisters."

Lucas was confused. This kind of stuff rarely ever happened. "Why?"

Nathan looked down at his phone once more, making sure you got the correct information. "Their sister Taylor is coming through town. And they have to visit with her."

"Isn't this a good thing? If we are going to marry into their family we get to know all the members of said family."

"Chloe hates being around Taylor. Always have, always well. And I unfortunately already know Taylor… a little too well if you ask me." Nathan muttered under his breath, but loud enough that Lucas could still hear what he said.

Lucas raised his eyebrow. "I don't understand. Didn't you only hangout with Chloe while you were over at their house?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I did. But there was this one night we were hanging out over at their house, Chloe went to skype Brooke so it was just me and Taylor. We sort of hooked up. She is the one that took my virginity."

His brother's eyes went wide. "This is bad. And you never told Haley about this?"

Nathan shook his head no. "That isn't even the worst part of the story."

"You lost your virginity to your soon to be fiancé's sister." Lucas reminded his brother. "How could anything be worse then that?"

"Oh. It can be much worse than that." Nathan rubbed his chin. "Chloe walked in on us. She was only thirteen. I thought I had traumatized her."

Lucas could only imagine how upset Chloe would be about walking in on her sister and her best friend having sex, and it wasn't even the sister Nathan was in love with. "What did Chloe do to her next?"

Nathan laughed as he remembered what happened. He had to admit it was a very funny scene to watch. "Chloe pulled Taylor off of me by the hair and threw her against the wall. She threatened that if Taylor ever came near me again she would make her life a living hell."

Lucas put his arms behind his head. "And she did all that at only thirteen years old?"

"She was very touch and strong for her age." Nathan said he started up the game. "Besides doing gymnastics and cheerleading. She also played every sport I did. Except football, she did volleyball instead of football."

Lucas was curious to know what sports Nathan played. "And what sports would that be?"

"I played football, basketball, baseball and soccer. Chloe played baseball, soccer, basketball and volleyball." His eyes didn't move from the screen. "She is your typical jock, just like you and me."

Lucas laughed. That couldn't be more true. "Only she's more of a badass then we are."

* * *

Haley stood outside of her parents house and looked around. "Where the hell are they?"

Chloe grabbed a hold of her sister's shoulders. "Calm down Haley Bob. They will be here. Everything is going to be okay." She said, even though she knew it was going to be the exact opposite.

"Let's talk about something to get my mind off of what's going to happen at this stupid little get together Taylor wants us to have." Haley thought for minute. "Are you really going to name your daughter Sawyer? Because all I can think of when you say that name is Tom Sawyer."

"On second thought maybe I won't." Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Sawyer Scott doesn't really sound that good anyway now that I think about it."

"Maybe if you found another S name it would sound better." Haley said, trying to help her sister come up with a better option.

Chloe shook her head. "You know how my middle name is Danielle and I never really liked it?" Chloe paused in order for Haley to give her a sign of recognition. "Well, I am going to give her the more feminine version. I am going to name her Daniella. If Lucas agrees to it."

"Daniella Scott is a much better name then Sawyer. It's a more girlie name. I think it will fit your child much better then a gender neutral name." Haley all of a sudden got really confused. "But I thought you wanted to name your baby after her mom if you were to ever have a girl?"

"That would be Quinn and you. Not me." Chloe rolled her eyes at the fact that apparently her sister could even keep track of her other siblings. "I don't really care for the name Lydia."

Just then the guys pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. "Oh thank God. Finally. Chloe groaned in relief.

Haley ran to Lucas and jumped on his back. "Hey loser. Whats up?"

Chloe stood on her tippy toes to kiss Lucas before saying. "You guys go inside. I have to talk to Nate for a second."

Haley jumped off Lucas' back. "Come on Luke. Let's go find out what has happened with hurricane Taylor."

Lucas sent Nathan a look to make sure they were going to be okay. Before following Haley into the house.

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "I have a very bad feeling about this thing. I don't think this is a good idea at all."

Nathan knew this would most likely not end well. "What do you suppose we do about it? Haley really wanted me to be here."

Chloe looked around at her surroundings. "We don't say anything to Taylor or about that night."

"And what if she is the one that said something about it?" Nathan asked his best friend.

"I have secretly been waiting for this day for years." Chloe had a very mischievous look on her face. "You go do collateral damage with Haley while I cut the stupid bitch."

Nathan wrapped his around Chloe's shoulders while leaving her into the house. "Come on you little devil. Let's get this little get together over with as soon as possible so that we could go home."

As soon as the two of them walked into the living room, Chloe immediately frowned at the sight of her older sister.

Taylor smiled when she saw Chloe. "Chloe. I see you brought another handsome man to the house."

Chloe glared at her sister. "It's none of your business who I bring in this house. You don't live here anymore. Hell, you don't even live in this town anymore."

Taylor ignored the comment. "So which one of these beautiful men are you dating?"

Chloe crossed her arms. "Again it's none of your damn business."

"If you are not going to answer the question I am just going to have to assume none of them belong to you." Taylor smirked. "Better yet, I always had the feeling like you were into girls. What's that girl you always hang around with? Brooke? Let me guess you're dating her?"

Chloe lunged at Taylor. "Why you little…"

Nathan grabbed Chloe by her waist in order to hold her back. Then he whispered stuff in her ear like. "Let it go. She isn't worth it."

"Yeah. I would listen to your boy toy if I were you." Taylor seethed.

Haley looked back and forth between her sisters. It was obvious she was very angry at both of them. "What the heck is going on with both of you? You two have been fighting like this for two years. And I want to know why."

Taylor was going to have fun with this. "Do you really want to know why?"

Chloe's eyes widened. She really did not want this to happen right now. "Taylor. Please. Don't."

The look on Taylor's face made it seem like she did not care what she was going to destroy after saying what she was going to say. "I am the one that took Nathan's virginity. In this very house. And our baby sister just happened to walk on us and ruin the whole thing for me."

Haley looked a Nathan with tears in her eyes. "My sister took your virginity and you did not have the decency to tell me? How could you do this to me? Both of you?" She asked before fleeing the room.

Nathan was a little apprehensive to go follow her. So, he looked at Chloe for guidance.

Chloe nodded her head. "Go. I got it from here."

Nathan ran out of the room, yelling after Haley. "I'm sorry Hales. We didn't mean to lie to you or to hurt you. We were just trying to protect you."

Chloe turned to Taylor and slapped the girl so hard across the face that it caused Taylor to fall to the floor.

Taylor held her throbbing cheek. "What the hell was that for bitch?"

"That was for deliberately trying to hurt Haley. Not to mention all of the crap you put us through over the years." Chloe reminded Taylor because she seemed to have a sudden bout of memory loss.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit me." Taylor yelled at Chloe, apparently not seeing that every action has a consequence that comes with it.

"Like hell it does. Oh. And by the way, stay away from me. Stay away from Haley. And stay away from our family. And by family I mean Nathan and Lucas." Chloe said as strong as her voice would let her before the 15 year old collapsed in a fit of sobs while Lucas held her close to his chest, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. What do you guys want to happen next? How will Haley react?**

**Since most of you want only Haley to get pregnant and only one person wants both of them to, what major thing should happen with Lucas and Chloe's relationship?**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. And sorry again because I will most likely be leaving you with another cliffhanger at the end of the chapter after this one.**

* * *

Haley went to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She can't believe that this was happening right now.

Nathan didn't even bother to knock on the door, he just opened it and went inside after her.

When Haley saw who it was she rolled her eyes. "I don't want to see you right now."

Nathan went over and sat on the bed beside her. "You have to hear me out and let me explain."

Haley shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now."

Nathan turned Haley's head that she was looking at him. "I will leave you alone after I explain to you why I did what I did."

Haley knew Nathan was not going to let it go. "Fine. Why did you hide it from me?"

Nathan took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be hard to get Haley to understand why he did what he did. "I did it protect you. I didn't want you to feel like you are my second choice or something."

Haley reluctantly looked at him. "You two could have told me sooner. You know I don't like being lied to."

"I know I shouldn't have." Nathan nodded his head. "And I regret not telling you sooner. But what happened with me and Taylor happened two years ago. I was drunk and it didn't mean a single thing to me."

Haley started to get tears in her eyes. "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

Nathan shook his head no as he took Haley in his arms. "That is another reason why I didn't tell you. I didn't what you to start thinking my feelings for you weren't real.  
You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Haley laid her head on my boyfriend shoulder. "Is that why Chloe and Taylor have been fighting for so long? Because Chloe felt the same way I do about this situation?"

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I think so. Chloe said something about Taylor always having a habit of stealing the people closest to her sisters."

"It almost becomes second nature to Taylor. Well, after being horrible in school."

Nathan got up and pulled Haley up with him. "Come on. Let's get you two back to the apartment. I have a feeling you are going to need some happiness tomorrow."

* * *

Lucas walked into the apartment with a sleeping Chloe in his arms. The poor girl practically cried herself to sleep after what happened with Taylor.

Nathan walked in a minute later holding a barely awake Haley by the waist and guiding her inside.

Lucas looked at his brother. "I am going to put her to bed. Then we can talk about what we are going to go tomorrow. I don't want them waking up in the middle of a conversation."

Nathan nodded his head. "I think I'm going to do the same thing."

Within a few minutes both boys were sitting on the couch.

Lucas crossed his arms. "So, what do you want to do about tomorrow?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea how he wanted to propose to Haley. "I don't know. Maybe take them to the beach or an amusement park and then bring them back here for a candlelit dinner."

"That is a good idea Nate." Lucas smiled. "And where are we actually going to the proposing? When we get back here?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Of course when we get back here. We want it to be somewhat private, don't we?"

Lucas put his arms up, sort of in self defense. "I was just asking for clarification."

"What time do you think we should get them up and start this whole ordeal?" Nathan asked his older brother.

Lucas ran hand through his hair. "Not until like 9:30 or 10. We should give them sometime to sleep. They both can be very grumpy when you wake them up early."

Nathan started to laugh. Sometimes he hated that Lucas was almost always right. "I couldn't agree with you more. They can act like the same person in two different bodies, except with the opposite personalities."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it is so short. But I'm writing the proposal chapter now. Hopefully it will be out first thing tomorrow, if not Monday**

**I had to add their plan for the proposal. If I didn't it would be really short. And I couldn't think of anything to put in between. **

**What do you guys want to happen next? Which girl do you think will be upset about the double proposal?**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry if this gets out late to you today but it is my brother's birthday.**

* * *

Lucas and Nathan both went into the main bedroom where their girlfriends sleeping next to each other. "Wake up! We have an amazing day plan for you guys." They said while shaking their girlfriends awake.

Chloe was the first one to make a sound. "Can you guys shut up? We are trying to sleep. You should know not to wake up a girl when she sleeping in and when it's not a school day."

Nathan whispered to Lucas. "As you can see Chloe is not a morning person."

Haley rubbed her eyes. "What are you two idiots talking about?"

Lucas ignored Haley's question and pulled the sheet off of both of them. "We are taking you out for the day so get up and get dressed."

"No complaining." Nathan said as he and his brother walked out in the bedroom.

Chloe groaned for the second time in like five minutes. "I guess we are going to have to get up whether we like it or not." She said getting out of bed.

* * *

After the girls were dressed, the guys blindfolded them and put them in the back of Lucas' car.

Chloe hated not being able to see her surroundings. "Where are we going?"

Haley did her best to nod. "I agree. I don't like how this is going. Are you trying to kidnap us?"

Lucas started to laugh. "You two honestly think we would kidnap you?"

"No. But we've seen a lot of movies where people get kidnapped and this seems oddly familiar." Chloe bit her lip.

Nathan turned around in his seat to face them. Even though they couldn't see him. "You should be able to trust us. We are your boyfriends."

Chloe rolled her eyes from underneath the mask. "We do trust you dork. But we have a bad feeling about this."

"You girls have nothing to worry about." Lucas said as he parked the car.

"Oh. Thank goodness we have stopped!" Haley cheered in relief.

The brothers laughed and they helped the sisters out of the car.

"Now where are we going? Chloe asked as she looked around, trying to see if she could see anything through the blindfold.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he took his soon to be fiancé's hand. "Sometimes you over exaggerate way too much."

Chloe looked in the direction she thought Lucas was. "You love me so you have to love all my quirks as well. Deal with it."

Lucas smiled. He love the way Chloe spoke her mind and wouldn't let what anyone else said affect her. Or if something did affect her she would rarely ever show it. "Will you relax for just a few more seconds?"

Nathan prepared himself for what about to happen. "Okay. You two can take off your blindfolds now."

The girls did what they were told and gasped at the site in front them.

There by the shoreline between the water and the beach was a romantic picnic made out for them. But the boys stood directly in front of them. Like they had something important to say. "I have no idea what's going on." They said to each other.

"I guess I should go first." Nathan said, clearing his throat. "You are my family now Haley, besides those two over here. The only true thing I have. I don't ever want to lose you.

**"**You won't." Haley promised him. Her eyes widened as she watched Nathan get down on one knee in the sand. "What are you doing?"

Nathan took Haley's hand and simply said. "Marry Me."

Haley immediately felt her cheeks get hotter. "Stop it."

Nathan was extremely confused about the way this was turning out. "Stop what?"

"Stop doing what I know you about to do." Haley said as she looked at Chloe and Lucas while trying to pull Nathan back up to his feet but he wouldn't budge. "You're embarrassing me."

Nathan really needed to get her to explain further. "How am I embarrassing you by trying to propose to you?"

**"**Because we're in High School." Haley tried to point out to him.

Nathan wished Haley would say yes already. "So what? I'm emancipated. All we have to do is ask for your parents permission and I'm sure they won't have a problem saying yes."

Haley raised an eyebrow at him. She wanted to know what his true motive in doing this was. "Is this about sex? Because I want to wait?"

Nathan smirked as he playfully laughed. "No. I can see you caving in on that one already."

"Well maybe so... But Nathan, couples don't get married in high school. Its just, it's not normal." Haley tried to reason with him.

Nathan wanted to shake from sense into her so badly. "So what? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal. And to be honest with you Haley I don't ever want to be normal not with you... I'm serious."

Haley laughed at how silly Nathan was acting. "I know you are."

Nathan opened the box in his hand. "So i'll say it agian... I could love you forever."

Haley looked into the his eyes. "Nathan, so could I."

**"**So, why can't forever start today?" Nathan asked her before repeating. "Haley Bob James, will you marry me?"

Haley nodded her head. "Then yes. You have convinced me. I will marry you."

Nathan picked Haley and spun her around before setting her back down on the sand in order to slip her engagement ring on her finger. "I love you Haley James."

Haley looked down to admire her gorgeous engagement ring. "I love you too Nathan Scott."

Lucas cleared his throat like he was about to say something.

"Don't you dare say a word if you are going to do what Nathan just did." Chloe said, shaking her head. "Because if you are. Then you don't know me at all."

Lucas stared at the love of his life in complete shock while holding a ring box. She had never spoken to him that way.

Chloe had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now." She whispered before running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Will Chloe say yes? How is Lucas going to fix what he did?**

**I had to use and tweak the original scene from the show because that has to be one of my favorite proposals ever.**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I think they going to be another sort of cliffhanger at the end of this.**

* * *

Lucas was just staring blankly in the direction that Chloe running. He had no idea what to do.

Haley slapped the back of his head. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on with him.

Lucas held onto his sore head. "Owl! What was that for?"

"You should know what that is for." Haley said, rolling her eyes. "Go after her you idiot. Who knows where she could be right now because you just decided to stand here and not do anything."

Nathan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Go after her Luke. You know that the only way for her to calm down is if you talk to her. If you don't she will probably hold that against you forever."

Lucas ran in the direction Chloe went. "Wish me luck."

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist as they watched Lucas run off. "Do you think he will need luck?"

Haley shook her head. Not at all. Your brother and my sister love each other. You can see it in their eyes every day."

* * *

Lucas breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Chloe sitting down in the sand not far away from him. "Baby?"

Chloe looked up and rolled her eyes. "Can you please leave Lucas? I want to be alone."

Lucas shook his head as he sat down next to her. "I am not going anywhere until we talk this out."

Chloe put her head in between her legs. It was the only way to calm down her stomach at the moment. "If you love me like you say you do, you would leave me alone."

"I just want to know why you ran off back then." Lucas said calmly.

Chloe turned to him with tears running down her face. "Why did you have to do a double proposal with Nathan?"

"We thought it would be cool. Two brothers proposing at the same time to two sisters."

"it just seems like you have to include Haley and every single thing you do." Chloe complained. "I just wanted a special moment just the two of us without your brother or my sister having to be involved in someway."

Lucas was sort of shocked by Chloe's outburst. He had never heard her say she wanted to be away from Nathan. They were always attached at the hip.

The younger girl continued her little rant. "Every day of my life it has either been Nathan and Chloe or Chloe and Haley. I just want to have one important moment without them. Almost every milestone in my life has included one or both of them. And I'm sure that the same goes for you. I don't need them being the third wheel in our relationship. We can do things with them but just not every thing. I will go insane."

Lucas looked at her. "So, if I proposed to you now when they're not around would you say yes?"

Chloe had a mischievous grin on her face. "You are just going to have to ask me and find out."

Lucas started to bounces his knee. "You remember the first night we had sex?"

"You mean the day it took you almost an hour to get the job done?" Chloe smirked. "How could I forget?"

Lucas got up and also pulled Chloe to feet. "Hey! That's no reason make fun of me."

Chloe kissed on the cheek. "I never understand why it took you so long."

Lucas walked along the beach. "I was nervous."

Chloe blushed. "Oh. I could never make you nervous."

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets. "Kind of nervous right now."

Chloe walked up to him. "Just say what you need to say, Luke."

"I want you to promise me you won't say a word until I'm done. I know that is hard for you. So, I need you to promise me."

Chloe looked at Lucas like he was crazy. She had no idea what was going on. Or what he was about to do and say to her. "I promise."

Lucas took a deep breath. "All my life I was wondering if I was going to be as much of a man as my father was. Now all of a sudden I'm up at night worried that I'm going to become a man he was. Let's face it I got high school hero, life zero written all over me. Except for one thing. You."

Lucas paused to compose his thoughts. "You are like a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason you chose to let me love you. And I feel like if I can convince you to let me keep doing that then I'm going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"I know it's not a tux or a swimming pool full of dancers. And it's not very big but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. All you got to do is say yes." Lucas said as he got down on one knee in front of Chloe. "Chloe Danielle James, will you marry me?"

"Yes! And million times yes!" Chloe's squealed as Lucas slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Lucas pulled her close to his body. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Chloe said, looking into her fiancé's eyes. "I guess this is a good a time as ever to tell you you are going to be a father."

Lucas kissed Chloe passionately before chuckling to himself. "Your father is going to kill me. And by father, I mean Nathan. He is so overprotective of you, it's insane."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. How do you guys like my surprise? What do you want to happen to the baby?**

**I know most people wanted Haley to be pregnant first but I was thinking Chloe could pregnant their junior year and Haley could be pregnant the year she was pregnant on the show.**

**Bonus points for the people who can guess what show that proposal came from. That has to be my favorite proposal of all time. And I thought it fit well here.**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am surprised only one person guessed and guessed it correctly. It did come from the show Glee.**

* * *

After their eventful day at the beach, everyone decided it was time to go home.

Chloe and Lucas decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from Nathan and Haley until they are able to tell Karen and Keith.

Chloe put of her head on her fiancé's shoulder as he drove to his mother's house. "I don't think your mom will be very happy about this."

Lucas looked at her for a second before turning back to the road. "Why do you say that? You know she loves you."

Chloe let out a deep breath. "I know she loves me. But you are sixteen and I am only fifteen. Don't you think that is way too young to be getting married or having children?"

"I know you." Lucas pointed out. "So, what is this really about?"

"I'm scared Lucas. Because of all this we have to grow up really fast." Chloe said, looking out the window at all the scenery.

Lucas took his girlfriend's hand. "There is nothing to be afraid of. We are in this together."

"Why do you have to be different from an ordinary boy?" Chloe complained.

Lucas laughed at how silly Chloe was being. "And if you are really freaked out about getting married and having a baby before high school graduation, we can wait until after you graduate to get married."

Chloe pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I don't want to wait Luke. I would give anything to be your wife as soon as possible."

Lucas had a goofy grin on his face. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I think I am the lucky one." Chloe countered. "And I will have two maybe three children. I don't want to end up like my parents, most of the time forgetting that one child was even born."

Lucas just tried to shrug it off. "I don't think that is true. I met your parents many times."

"I remember this one time Haley and I were working on a project together, I don't know what grade we were both in but it was probably elementary school because you know they sometimes put two grade in one class, but when Lydia saw me she told Haley. 'You and your little friend can go up to your room and finish it.'"

Lucas rested his arm on the steering wheel. "Let me guess, that is when you started staying over at Nathan's all the time?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I promised myself that day that I would never have as many kids as they did because I did not want to be either over my head or forget what kids were even mine."

"We're here!" Lucas said, pulling into the driveway. "Are you sure that you are ready to do this?"

Chloe nodded her head as she got out of the car. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Lucas grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her inside the house. "Mom? Are you and Uncle Keith home?"

Karen walked into room. "What is it guys?"

Lucas grabbed the back of his head. "We have some important things to tell you."

Keith sat down on the couch. "Should we be worried?"

"I have no idea." Chloe said as she bit her lip.

Lucas started to rub her back. "We are getting married."

"But that's not all." Chloe said as she put a hand on still flat stomach. "We are also going to have a baby."

"Lucas Eugene Scott. What the hell were you thinking? You are only sixteen. You're supposed to be going around to basketball games and school dances. Not getting your fifteen year old girlfriend pregnant."

Karen put her face in her hands. "Well, I was going to go to that cooking school in Italy. But since I can't trust you to be responsible I guess I won't be going."

"Karen, he didn't propose because I'm pregnant. I told him after he proposed that I was pregnant." Chloe took a deep breath. "To be honest I was not originally going to tell him I was pregnant. Because I knew how much he did not want to be like Dan. And I did not want to make him feel like he was going to be."

Lucas made Chloe look him in the eyes. "I know I am not Dan and you are not making me feel that way. I love you. I will never leave you or our child no matter what."

"I know what it's like to grow up around Dan Scott. And it is not the best experience in the world. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Chloe said as she turned back to face Lucas' parents. "In fact I'm oddly graceful of him."

Keith had to admit he was kind of curious as to why. "Why would you be grateful to a man like Dan Scott?"

Chloe laughed. It was actually a very odd thing for her to say. "Because despite all the horrible, evil things he's done. He has also given me the two most important men in my life. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for Nathan and Lucas."

Karen smiled. If she didn't personally know Chloe's age, Karen would have thought she was much older then fifteen. "Did I ever tell you that you are perfect for my son?"

Chloe blushed bright red and shook her head no.

"What did Nathan think of you guys being engaged?" Keith asked her. He didn't ask how her parents thought about it though because he knew very well that the younger James girls never grew up with normal parental figures.

Lucas was the one to speak up. "Then he would be a hypocrite. Because he and Haley also got engaged."

Karen gasped. She did not see that one coming.

"You have my permission. That's for sure." Keith looked at Karen. "If I realized that I was in love with Karen in high school or have admitted it to her. I would have probably married her in high school as well."

Karen hit Keith on the shoulder. "If you had Lucas probably would not be here right now."

Chloe laughed at how Karen and Keith were acting like a teenagers. "I am a little afraid to tell Nathan about the baby. Because he even though he's only a year older than me he is still like a father figure to me."

"That is not going to end well." Keith turned to his nephew/stepson. "Nate is going to most likely kill you."

Lucas grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at his uncle. "I know. I know. You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. How do you guys like how Karen and Keith reacted? How do you feel about what Chloe sad regarding her parents? And how are you think Nathan will react to the news that Chloe is pregnant?**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am shocked at how long I'm actually been writing this. It's my longest actual story on here.**

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He then walked out to the kitchen and saw Haley cooking breakfast.

Haley turned around as soon as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hello handsome."

"Hey gorgeous." Nathan said, kissing Haley. "Did Chloe come home last night?"

Haley shook her head no. "She probably spend the night with Lucas."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he sat down at the counter. "You don't think they were doing what I think they were doing, right?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I know Chloe isn't like me. She told me that when she found the love of her love she wasn't going to wait until they were married to sleep with him. So, you never know. They could be."

Nathan winced as the thought filled his mind. "Thank you for the mental image of my best friend having sex with my brother."

Haley put one hand on her hip. "I think Chlo feels the exact same way. You slept with a lot of girls before you met me. One happened to be her older sister."

Nathan knew for now that he was never going to live that down. "Okay. Okay I get it. I should realize that Lucas and Chloe are most likely going through the same thing I am right now."

Just then the front door opened and Lucas and Chloe walked in hand in hand, looking like they are the happiest people in the world.

Haley gave the two of them a suspicious grin. "Well, if it isn't very happy couple. what the heck did you two take?"

Chloe let go of Lucas' hand and sat down next to Nathan. "I could say the same about you two."

Nathan looked at Chloe. "Where were you guys last night? We were starting to worry about you."

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan. "And by we he mean only he was worried about you. I wasn't worried. I know you two could handle yourselves."

Lucas bit his lip as he sat down on the other side of Nathan. "Didn't Haley tell you? We were at my mom's house."

Haley crossed her arms. "You should know by now that sometimes he doesn't believe me when it comes to Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She hated Nathan sometimes acted like this when ever it had something to do with her. "Figures."

Haley put a plate of food in front of all three of them. "You guys should eat something. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Nathan took a bite of the plate Haley gave him. "So how did Karen and Keith take the news?"

"Better then I think you will." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Nathan was caught off guard. "What other news doyou have to tell me? I already know that you guys are engaged."

"Chloe is also pregnant. You are going to be an uncle." Lucas told his brother.

Nathan clenched his fist. You could obviously tell he was super mad right now. "Chloe go to your room while I talk to Lucas. I will come talk to you after."

Chloe was shocked. all the times he acted like a father figure, Nathan never yelled at her like that. "What?"

Nathan pointed down the hallway."Chloe Danielle Scott! Go to your room right now!"

Chloe immediately got out of her seat with tears in her eyes. She did not like that the first time in her life that he referred to her as a Scott she was getting yelled that. "I get that you're mad at me. And you have every right to me. I also know that you are the closest thing I have to a father figure in my life. But you don't need to yell at me like that." She told him, before going to her room.

Haley had to refrain herself from slapping Nathan upside the head. "In all the time I've known you all you've done is complain about how bad of a father Dan was. I even got to see it firsthand. But I never thought in a million years that you would start acting like him." She yell at him before following her sister into the bedroom.

Nathan turned back to Lucas after taking a deep breath. "You have a lot of explaining to do Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas put hands up in self defense. "I don't know how it happened. We've been using condoms every time we have had sex but I guess it must have broke accidentally. And I thought that she was on the birth control pill."

"Chloe is not on the pill. I didn't even know she was having sex." Nathan put his head in his hands. "But that doesn't matter. You shouldn't be having sex with her in the first place. She's only fifteen years old."

Lucas started to laugh. "Don't be a hypocrite Nathan. Because I know very well that you are going to sleep with Haley almost immediately after you get married. Haley well be sixteen or seventeen when you. So, I don't know why you care so muchabout what age Chloe is having sex since we are going to get married as well."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I guess I have a hard time comprehending the fact that she is growing up. Part of me still sees her as the little girl I had teach how to shoot a three pointer."

Lucas patted his little brother on the back. "She will always be a little girl. No matter what happens in her life. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of what happened in the one. With a conversation between Haley and Chloe and then a conversation between Nathan and Chloe. **

**How do you guys like how Nathan reacted? Will Chloe forget him for how he acted? What do you guys want to happen next?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
